gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei
The GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei (aka Gundam Throne Drei, Drei), is one of three Gundam Thrones piloted by the Trinity siblings in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. It is personally piloted by Nena Trinity. Technology & Combat Characteristics Among the three Throne units Drei serves more of a support role in combat to the other two Throne units. Throne Drei is a supplier of GN particles, its able to attach itself to GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins with a wire to enhance the beam output of its GN Launcher. Its GN Stealth Field, which deploys three huge pairs of GN particle wings over a wide range, is a powerful ability possessed only by this unit; its red wing-like GN Tau particle dispersal are similar to the green particles emitted by the GN-000 0 Gundam. Throne Drei's GN Stealth Field can widen to a several hundreds kilometer. In addition, it can also disperse GN particles from its stealth field emitter to defend itself from enemy projectiles. The particle consumption rate of its equipment are lowered in order to help use the stealth field. In order to reduce weight, the Gundam Throne's body uses its torso mainframe as part of the GN Drive itself, which gives it a very different silhouette from other Gundams.HG 1/144 GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei manual Also, GN Particles are distributed to each part of the body via the frame structure rather than through cords like the Ptolemaios Gundams. When the coating on the surface of the frame is stripped away, luminescence can be seen due to the effects of these particles. The same kind of system is used even in the frame within the cockpit. Unlike the Throne Varanus and the GN-X series, the Gundam Thrones do not need a special start-up machine in order to activate their GN Drives due to the fact that they possess their own compact start up mechanism on board.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Chapter 7 Throne Varanus chapter Armaments ;*GN Handgun :Drei has a GN handgun equipped to its right arm. Its power level is lower compared to Zwei's. ;*GN Beam Saber :The standard equipment for melee combat. As the Thrones' beam saber size are larger than Exia's, its power also increases. ;*GN Shield Pod :The Drei is equipped with a shield pod that acts as a variable weapons container. Its GN shield pod can internally store various missiles, back-up beam sabers and other such equipment that meets tactical needs.HG 1/144 GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei manual In addition, it also possesses limited sensor capabilities. :;*GN Missiles :;*GN Beam Sabers ;*GN Long Rifle :A launcher type weapon that is connected onto the Throne-type GN Handgun.Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics The attack strength of the weapon is increased with this extension. Special Equipment & Features ;*GN Stealth Field ;*GNW-003/SH Liang History Please go to Nena Trinity's page for the history of the Throne Drei Variants ;*GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins ;*GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei ;*GNW-003/SH Liang Picture Gallery GNW-003 Gundam Throne DreiLOL.jpg|GNW-003 - Gundam Throne Drei gundam throne drei.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei Bandai Model GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei (From Episode 16, Trinity) 122bmi.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei's GN Long Rifle Linhj.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei equipped with the GN Long Rifle Gnw-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Gnw-gndrive.jpg|GN Tau Drive Gnw-003-gnstealthfield.jpg|GN stealth field emitter Regnant about to crush Drei.jpg 134688.jpg|Gundam Throne Drei Gundam War Card Notes *Like its "brother" units, the mobile suit's name is derived from two sources. The first part, Throne, is a name for a class of powerful angels who were close to God and dispensed justice according to God's will. The second part, Drei, is the German word for the number three. References External links *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei on MAHQ.net *GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei on Wikipedia.org